Second Star To The Right
by Xxsolitude angelxX
Summary: Wendy has grown into a young women and she has forgotten Peter Pan, Neverland, and everything! She believes it was all make believe. And what has become of her beloved Peter Pan? And can the dead rise from the grave, or rather, the belly of crocodile? This story picks up where the 2003 film left off.
1. It's Just A Story

**It's Just A Story**

**Chapter 1**

She was flying, soaring through the air. The wind blowing in her face making her feel free then he was flying beside her, "Wendy." He offered his hand just as she was about to take his hand she was falling. She screamed for him but he never came she was falling in to emptiness.

Wendy bolted upright, "NO!" she screamed, she was breathing heavily and sweating. Just another nightmare she climbed out of bed dawning her robe and went to the bathroom room. She splashed cold water onto her face then dried off, she felt a bit calmer now. She couldn't understand it why was she having the same dream every night? And is the boy flying beside her?

All she knew is that she has been having the same dream for along time and couldn't explain why she felt emptiness in her heart.

Wendy walked quietly back to her bedroom and climbed back into bed hoping she can get a peaceful night's sleep.

"Are you certain you boys got everything?" Mrs. Darling asked as she set her luggage down.

"Yes mother" they replied in unison excitedly. She grinned at them, she noticed that Tootles had mismatched his buttons and knelt down to fix them. She heard Wendy coming down the stairs. "Do you have everything Wendy?" When Mrs. Darling did not get a reply she finished her task and turn to her daughter. From Mrs. Darling saw Wendy eyes were down cast not even pay attention nor hearing that her mother asked her a question.

"Wendy," She said again a little louder this time and Wendy shook her head as if she was lost in thought. "Yes mother, my apologies I was just lost in thought. Yes I'm all packed and ready." she smiled at her mother.

"Splendid now we just wait for your father." Mrs. Darling smiled.

Mrs. Darling looked at her daughter with concern wanting to confront with what might be occupying Wendy's mind but decided to wait till they were in the privacy of the coach.

Just then Mr. Darling walked into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "The neighbors will come by twice a day to check on Nana," he said to Mary, "Well then is everyone ready?"

"YES!" all the boys answered, they were all ready for their holiday, except Wendy.

It's been six years since the Darlings had five new additions to the family, after that night when Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys returned from Neverland. Mr. Darling at first was worried because expense and the neighbors but he said "Dash the expense and neighbors" welcome the boys into the family.

And since then the Darlings have moved into a much bigger house, thanks to the Lost Boys for bringing their treasure and jewels, and Mr. Darling has been less stern more adventurous and laughing a lot more. He always makes time to play with the boys and thanks to his new position at the bank they are a little more wealthy.

All the Darlings were a lot happier but the same could not for Wendy. Of course she was happy but she felt like she should remember something or someone. Was it the boy in her dream? She thought that would be impossible that the boy in her dreams was someone she made up in her stories.

* * *

"_And the crocodile swallowed Hook whole, and Peter called upon the fairies to make the ship fly and Peter brought them back home and promised to return to hear stories about him. The End." Wendy concluded her story._

"_Again, again, again!" the boys cried. Wendy smiled before she could get a word in Mr. Darling walked in._

"_Bedtime everyone." he announced. He received groaning and mumbling in return. " But Wendy was gonna tell us about our adventure again." Michael protested. _

"_Yes well you all can hear again tomorrow night." Mr. Darling smiled. "Wendy may we see you down stairs for a moment?" he turned out of the nursery. They exchanged confused looks and Wendy made her way down stairs. She joined her mother and father in the sitting room._

"_Wendy we feel that it is best if you don't tell that story anymore, it's not good for the boys." Mr. Darling said._

_She was confused, "Why ever not? They love that story and it's true because it really happened." she smiled thinking of the big adventure they came back about a month back._

"_Yes Wendy we know how you love to pretend it's real, but it's only make believe. You made this story up in your head for the boys. And this Peter character he's just made up for the story." Mr. Darling tried to convince his daughter._

"_No he's real! I've hold his hand, I've flown with him. I've ki-" _

"_That's quite enough Wendy!" Mrs. Darling interrupted. _

"_But-but the Lost Boys they came from Neverland, you saw the treasure they brought back." Wendy said in anger she could feel tears beginning to form. _

"_They were lost in the streets and we brought them home with us when returning from the party. And their 'treasures' they discovered in an abandoned jewelers building. Now that is quite enough, after we move to our new home you are to be given a room of your own." Mrs. Darling explained. _

_Both Mr. and Mrs. Darling didn't have the faintest idea of where the children ran off too nor where the 'Lost Boys' actually came from they all talked of this Neverland place and decided enough was enough._

_They loved their children and their new children but the Darlings will no have them living in a fantasy world. It had to end now._

"_A room of my own? But what about the stories I tell the boys?" Wendy asked as tears spilled down her cheeks. _

"_It's time they all stopped hearing stories and focusing on their studies, and you need to focus on becoming a proper young lady." Mr. Darling said as a matter of fact. _

_Wendy knew that there was no room for arguing. She nodded in agreement then excused herself to bed. Over the years the Darling children began to believe that it was something they all made up in there heads and the Lost Boys believed that they were found in the streets. They forgot about Neverland and everything in it._

* * *

The Darling women sharing their own coach and the boys had their own. Wendy and Mrs. Darling stepped into their coach and waited for the boys to fill in the other. Once that was done they were off.

An hour into the trip Mrs. Darling could no longer keep silent. "Wendy, dear, what is troubling you?" Wendy didn't say anything, she looked out the window with a far away glance.

"Wendy?" Mrs. Darling out her hand on her daughter's. Finally Wendy came back to earth. "Oh I'm sorry mother, what did you say?"

"I asked what's troubling you?"

"I just didn't sleep well last night that's all." she reassured her mother.

"I heard you screaming last night." Mrs. Darling said with concern in her eyes.

In fact last night was the first time Wendy's dream has made her scream like that, "Oh I just had a weird dream."

"The one where you are flying?" asked Mrs. Darling. Wendy nodded. She has told her mother of this dream before and her mother was the only one who knew.

"Why do I have the same dream every time I close my eyes? Is there something I'm supposed to know, someone I've known, have I forgotten something?"

"I don't know Wendy. Yes it is strange to have the same dream but it could be normal." Mrs. Darling tried to comfort her, she seemed to accept it.

"I suppose so." Wendy said sadly.

"Come now Wendy, please do try to be cheerful," Mary begged her daughter, "It was awfully nice of Aunt Millicent to offer us to stay with her for our holiday." Wendy looked at her mother and smiled.

Aunt Millicent had money that ran in her family, she wasn't rich but she was well off. She owned a large house in Kensington Palace Gardens, so she wrote a letter to the Darlings expressing that they should take a holiday for a few weeks and stay with her. She had plenty of rooms since it was only her and her son, Slightly.

"I'll try to be cheerful, mother, I'm sorry if I'm not acting like it." Wendy said reassuring her mother.

"Maybe new surroundings will do you some good, and maybe you'll meet someone." Mrs. Darling said sounding hopeful.

Both the coaches had pulled up to Aunt Millicent's house and she came practically running out her doors.

"Dearest George and Mary!" hugging them both. "And there are my niece and nephews!" the children all gave her a group hug, then it was Wendy's turn to hug her. And Aunt Millicent could not believe the young woman see saw.

Wendy had grown into a beautiful young woman and knew that would be suitors would die for her hand. "Wendy my goodness look how you've grown, you are just as lovely as your mother. Your beauty is becoming you." Aunt Millicent beamed as she hugged her niece.

"Boys get your things and Aunt Millicent will show you to your rooms." Mr. Darling commanded, they grabbed their luggage then Mr. Darling said "Race you all inside!" they all whooped and hollered as they ran to beat their father.

Aunt Millicent showed everyone there rooms and told each of them when they are settled they are meet in the gardening area for tea and some exciting news.

Wendy was showed to her room by one of her Aunt's helper, the helper opened the door to a spacious room with a four poster bed with green sheets and a dark green comforter the pillows even matched the comforter. With three flour to ceiling windows the middle window was a door that lead to a balcony. The room was breath taking.

As Wendy unpacked she had a feeling she was being watched which was impossible she was the only person in the room but she shake the feeling, she jumped when she heard someone knocking on her room door.

"Come in." she called.

She saw Slightly opening the door, "Hello Wendy"

"Oh Slightly it's only you." Wendy said. She dropped what she was doing to hug him. "It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"I've been splendid I'm doing well in my schooling and helping mother. She has gotten me to read _War of the Worlds _she told me that the book gave her a good scare." Wendy noted how much he's grown almost taller than her, still had some of his boyish features and his voice was a little deeper sounding more mature.

"That's wonderful and I'm so looking forward to spending this holiday with you and Aunt Millicent." she said happily. She turned to finish unpacking when Slightly asked a bizarre question.

"Have you seen him?"

She turn around giving a confused look, "What are you talking about? Seen who?"

"Come on Wendy you know who I'm talking about." Slightly urged.

"No I'm afraid I don't, kindly explain what you are talking about."

"Peter" he whispered softly. Wendy simply chuckled. "Oh Slightly you remember him from the stories I used to tell my brothers and you when you visited. Of course I haven't seen him because he's not real."

Slightly gasped a little and his eyes widened, she couldn't have forgotten, "Wendy of course he's real we all were with him and had an adventure with him. How could you forgotten?"

"Slightly he's just a make believe person in a make believe story, I made him up in my head." she explained wondering why he looked a little offended.

"He's not make believe and neither is Neverland." he said with more force in his voice.

"Slightly it's just a story none of it was real, John, Michael, and I simply ran away for a day or two. You and the other boys were discovered in the streets. Now if you'll excuse me your mother is expecting me at tea." she said as finished packing and marched past him not bothering to look at him.

Little did they both know someone else heard their conversation.

Everyone gathered for tea in Aunt Millicent's lovely garden, it bloomed with white, yellow, and pink roses along with other beautiful flowers. Once she was caught with how everything was with the Darling family she had an announcement to make. "To celebrate the start of the summer holiday I'm having a ball tomorrow night!" she announced excitedly. There gasps of excitement and the twins asked "What's a ball?"

"It's a grand party where people dress up in there finest and come to dance, gossip, and to have fun." Mrs. Darling explained.

"And I've got the theme: Masquerade! I have a party planner coming to the house to decorate this afternoon, I met with last week lovely gentlemen I must say. I want to take Mary and Wendy out shopping for dresses today." said Aunt Millicent with a smile.

"Well that would be a splendid idea!" Mr. Darling exclaimed, "While the women shop I'll take the boys out and tomorrow we'll go shopping for our costumes."

"Excellent!" Aunt Millicent grinned.

The streets were busy with people walking and coaches and carriages making there way. It buzzed with sounds of people's chatter, the clip clop of the horse's hooves, the smell of food. It all sounded a hum to Wendy not paying any attention, she was too busy thinking of her and Slightly's conversation earlier that day.

They walked into a dress shop that was specifically for balls and parties and other occasions.

"Welcome!" the store owner greeted warmly, "What can I do for you ladies?" She asked, she was a middle aged woman, with long black hair and big brown eyes that complemented her friendly face.

"I'm having a ball tomorrow night and I want my niece to have the perfect dress." Aunt Millicent said putting her hands on Wendy's shoulders. Wendy gazed around the room some the dresses were beautiful.

"I think I have just the thing." the store owner grinned. She went to the back bring out a beautiful looking dress.

"Go try it on, dear." Mrs. Darling coaxed.

Wendy took the dress and went into a changing room, once the dress was on Wendy could not believe how beautiful was on her. Her mood had changed dramatically.

She came out of the changing room hoping mother and aunt Millicent would approve.

"Well what do you think?" Wendy asked twirling slowly so they could get a good look. The dress was a dark blue and had silver flower like designs through out the dress, it hung off the shoulders, hugged her bodice to show her slender figure, the bottom half had sort of a poof. It was perfect.

Aunt Millicent and Mrs. Darling gasped they knew that dress complemented Wendy's natural beauty.

"Wendy, my dear, you look absolutely stunning! This dress is certainly for you." Mrs. Darling beamed. Turning Wendy to the mirrors to make her daughter see how stunning she was.

"The dress is gorgeous." Wendy said. Completely awe struck.

"I insist on purchasing it, and your dress too Mary whichever dress you chose." Aunt Millicent insisted.

"But Aunt I couldn't let you-" Millicent's hand shot up stopping from Mrs. Darling.

"I will hear none of it, I'll purchase your dresses for you and as well as my own, no arguments." And that was the end of that.

The women came back from the house hours later carrying shopping bags from their day in town. They came home gossiping about things they noticed in town and tomorrow night's ball.

They all met for dinner and they shared the day's events, Wendy had completely forgotten about Slightly's odd behavior. In fact she made sure not to make eye contact with him during dinner.

The Darlings made their good nights to Aunt Millicent and one another and went to their rooms, all anticipating tomorrows night.

Wendy dressed for bed and as she did she was rather happy, she hummed to herself as she prepared for bed. Coming out of the bathroom she made her way to the bed, and although the room was dark with only the moon for light she could make out a small object on her bed.

As she got closer she saw that the object was a long stem red rose. _Who could have possibly put this rose here?_ she wondered. Wendy stroked the soft petals with her fingertips then bringing it to her nose, it's fragrance filled her senses. But how did it get here? She wondered if one of her brothers brought it in here or one of the servants, but she couldn't understand why if they had.

Setting the rose on nightstand she climbed into bed before she fell completely asleep she realized that Aunt Millicent didn't have red roses in her garden.

The stranger watched, hidden from view when she took the rose, he smiled when she touched it ever so gently with her fingertips. After she fell asleep he quietly sneak out her balcony door stealing one more glance at her before shutting the door. He had been hurt that she thinks everything Slightly told her was only make believe.

What upset him more is that she believed he wasn't real and just another character in her stories, well he'll have to do something about that.

He was satisfied that accomplished what set out to do but that was phase one, phase two was already in motion. Just as he was thinking the next part of his plan a small ball of light rush into his face.

"Hello Tink"

_**This is just for reading entertainment, I do not own any of the characters. Please do enjoy my new story and leave reviews! :)**__**  
**_


	2. Not Afraid But Entranced

**Not Afraid But Entranced**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning the house was buzzing with excitement. Decorations were being hung, musicians were setting up their music equipment, servants rushed around to clean, cooks were preparing food for the evening. And over seeing all of this was Aunt Millicent and her party coordinator, Jack Potter. He was a tall slender man, in his late thirties, his hair was combed back neatly which gave it a smooth and shiny look and nicely trimmed goatee. Aunt Millicent had heard of excellent reviews of his party planning in France and requested that he'd come to London to help plan her ball.

She had to pay top dollar but it was worth every penny. "The decorations are wonderful and the food tastes delightful. Society will be talking about my ball until Christmas!" Aunt Millicent said with pride.

"But of course, Mademoiselle." Potter replied sharing the same proud tone in his thick French accent, "People always talk my parties I plan and suddenly I'm booked, you were lucky to have gotten me on such short notice." he gloated

"But I'm glad I could get you at such short notice and you will be paid handsomely." she replied.

They both continued to see to things before it was time to get ready and for the arrival of guests.

Wendy awoke that morning thinking of the pervious day's events, first Slightly and his strange behavior, then the feeling of being watched. Finally the mysterious red rose that was left for her.

At first she thought of asking if one of her brothers had left it for her, but decided against it for she knew that they would tease her mercilessly. So she decided to keep the rose to herself.

That afternoon she sat there in front of the mirror while the make up artist did her make up then the hairstylist did her hair, Wendy looked at herself and couldn't believe the woman who was staring back at her

Mrs. Darling and Aunt Millicent appeared moments later, all dressed up, with a maid to help Wendy into her dress and her mask.

While the maid adjusted Wendy's corset Aunt Millicent spoke. "I have invited several wealthy couples tonight and I insisted they bring their sons so they can meet you Wendy."

Wendy rolled her eyes. Ever since she turned eighteen last month her parents have insisted on her choosing a suitable husband, however Wendy wanted to marry for love.

"Really well let us hope that they will have a grand time tonight. In fact that what we should all focus on tonight having a grand time and not setting up a possible suitor for me." Wendy said hoping she made herself perfectly clear.

Little did Wendy know that this was her Aunt's intentions however the evenings events are going to take a surprising turn.

If you were to ask Wendy how the evening was going her answer would be she'd rather read a good book. Yes the ball was that boring, all she was doing was being dragged from person to person with the same routine: Her parents introducing themselves, then couples would introduce themselves, then Wendy would be introduced then their son likewise.

If she was to repeat this over and over all night she would surely scream.

"Delighted to make your acquiesce Mr. and Mrs. Darling, I am John Richards and this is my wife, Susan. And our son Edward." Mr. Richards said proudly but his expression on his face said that he was bored and that he was forcing a pleasant smile.

John Richards was a military man from the time he turned twenty he'd had already had a wife and son but he wanted to serve his country. He served his country then was wounded and the military gave him his leave. He had returned home with a shot to leg and almost ended up having to lose it, though it would give him a permanent limp in his walk. Knowing the dangers of war his son decided to follow in his fathers foot steps.

"Edward please to meet you," Mr. Darling said politely shaking Edward's hand, "this is our daughter Wendy." Mr. Darling turned and gestured her to come and make herself known.

She extended her hand and Edward took it in his and kissed it softly. "It's an extreme pleasure to meet you." he said his eyes boring into hers. She wasn't impressed.

"Nice to meet you as well." she said quietly.

Edward could not believe the beauty he was staring at he wanted to know her. "May I have this dance?" he asked with hope in his voice.

If it'll get rid of him faster she simply nodded her head and smiled. "Yes."

They both walked to the dance floor he put his hand on her waist and she put her hand on his shoulder and then he lead her into up beat waltz.

Wendy could tell he was handsome but she couldn't see all of his face because of the mask, she didn't get instant connection or the way he looked at her made her weak in the knees. No instead she felt bored but maybe this is what she has to settle for, maybe that weak in the knees and that instant connection thing was only something she read about in books.

The music ended and the couples stopped dancing and applauded. Then the music began again much slower rhythm this time.

"Would you care for another dance?" Edward asked her. She nodded.

He lead her around and tried to make conservation with her. "You dance really well, where ever did you learn?"

"My mother gave me lessons." Keeping her answer short and to the point.

"You must pass my complements on to your mother, she taught you well." he smiled.

"I shall."

He began to say something else but it was lost because Wendy suddenly came into eye contact with another. And it was like everything around just vanished with only her and the pair of eyes staring back at her.

He was in the crowd that watched the couples dance but his eyes were only focused on her, from what she could see his eyes were as green as emeralds. She could tell he was tall maybe an inch or two than her. His hair was blonde not combed back like the other men his hair was curly made him stand out more, and she noticed his mask matched the color of his eyes perfectly but that was the only color. His suit was black from the neck down, like all the other men there.

She could not stop staring, unfortunately Edward turned forcing her to break the contact. When she turned to look again he was gone, the music stopped again and she looked around for whomever was staring at her but she couldn't find him.

"Is something troubling you?" Edward wondered.

She looked back at him. "No I just thought I saw something. Forgive me." She walked past him off the dance floor in need of a refreshment.

She acquired a glass of water all the while wondering who was the stranger that held her gaze. Just as she turned away from the refreshment table to get some fresh air someone stood in front of her just a few steps away.

This man was dressed in all red save for the black boots, he wore a large red hat and his mask was red as well. A sword hung at his left hip, his whole outfit made him stand out. Of course some men tonight had courage to completely dress up, others just wore a mask. But not this man.

He looked as if he were dresses as a pirate, which Wendy admitted that he took a lot of time and effort on his outfit.

He slowly made his way to her and for some reason unknown to her she felt she should turn and run. And the closer he got the more intense the feeling became. Finally he was inches from her, she held her breath.

"Wendy Darling" was all he said.

"H-h-how do you know my name." she struggled to say. Feeling very uneasy about him.

"Why my dear don't you know? You're the talk of this ball tonight, every young man is talking about you. How much your beauty enchants them, how captivating you are, and how they wish to court you, woo you, and to bed you." he said that last part very slowly.

She tried to think of an excuse to get away from him but he sensed her plan. "Not to worry my dear I shall do no such thing here, I swear it." he reassured her but it do any good.

She finally looked into his eyes. Much to her disappointment these were not green instead they were blue, like forget-me-nots. His pierced into hers though she wasn't afraid but rather entranced. He then held out his gloved hand, "Would you care to take a stroll with me outside?"

Ignoring the warning bells going off in her head she took his hand and he escorted her outside, unbeknownst to them a pair of angry eyes watched them leave and followed.

Wendy kept a reasonable distance from the man just in case she needed to run for it. He led her through a maze and in the middle was a fountain, the water was the noise that was being made

"I must say my dear you are awfully quit company, please tell me about yourself." he urged her gently. He had been the first all evening to ask about her, the ones she was introduced to only talked about themselves.

"Well I am an only daughter and I have seven brothers, my father is a banker, and my mother stays home to raise us and-"

"Stop!" he said loudly, making her jump. "Let me have the pleasure of telling, Wendy Darling you are a story teller. You tell stories of adventures, love and good vs. evil."

"I don't…I mean…" as she struggled to find words, it then occurred her that this man knows more about her then he led on. "How do you know I told stories? No one except my family knew."

"Ah but you see it was not only your family, but me and my crew knew well. And, like a girl, your stories all ended in 'happily ever after.' You see you never finished my story." his voice suddenly had gone deadly.

"Your story? Your crew? What ever can you mean?" she nearly yelled growing terrified as he advanced slowly toward her like predator to its prey.

"My beauty, you began story for me a long time ago but you never finished and I've been dying to know how it ends."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, clearly you're mad! And if you take one more step towards me I shall scream." she threatened.

"Oh come now my dear let's not make a scene here, all I want to know is how my story ends." he said darkly.

"Your story?! I don't even know you! And how you know what I used to do is beyond me." she yelled, "Help! Somebody please help!" she called out hoping someone heard her.

He was close enough to reach out and grab her throat, shutting her up and forcing her not to breathe. "Now you listen to me," he seethed, "this is how the story will end I will take you back to Neverland where I will destroy Peter Pan and then take you as my bride."

He then released his grip and she fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"Neverland," she struggled to say, "Peter Pan, there just stories neither exists." she said still trying to find air.

"Just stories," he said coldly then kicked her in the ribs causing her to cry out. "Don't play coy with me, my dear!" kicking her again, "You're the same Wendy that Pan brought to the island, the same Wendy that made Pan banish Tinker Bell, and the very same Wendy that gave Pan a 'thimble!'" his voice grew louder at each word. He kicked her again and again.

"I don't understand," she cried her ribs pained, spitting up blood. "that was all a story it never happened!"

"Of course it happened." he knelt beside then backhanded her hard, his eyes filled with hatred for her. He then ripped the mask away revealing the dark figure who once filled her stories.

"Hook." was all she said. The pain throbbed from his kicking was a reminder that she was in reality and Hook was right there in the flesh. She knew this was the end for her.

"And now I shall take you back to Neverland, lure Pan to his doom. And as for you my beauty you will be mine." he said his tone clipped and cold. She would rather die then be his.

"You shall not touch her." a deep voice came. Hook turned to look at him Wendy was in too much pain to move. "Who are you stranger?" Hook asked.

"You're undoing." A small bright light appeared in Hook's face blinding him. Wendy's pain was so intense she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. The stranger came to her side and before picking her up into his arms, she caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were green.

The next thing she heard was music, at first it was quiet but got louder and louder. She could tell someone was carrying her back to the ball. Then she faded again.

He carried her as fast as he could back to the ball, knowing she was in pain made him walk even faster.

He knew he'd almost was too late for he had lost them in the crowd before he heard her yelling for help. When earlier she had been following her parents around and dancing. When he first saw her tonight she was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful that he could not keep his eyes off her all evening. But once he saw her leave with Hook he had to make his move.

Now he was wishing he had his move earlier because now she was in pain. "Hey somebody help us!" he called out. People turned and appalled, women were gasping and men were exchanging looks a few men rushed out to help but then stopped.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot."

Every one stopped, including the stranger carrying Wendy, who was barley conscious.

"Now, you will hand her over and no one gets hurt." Hook demanded clicking his gun preparing to shoot.

Not caring whether he got hurt or not he had to get her to safety, away from Hook.

"I said stop or I'll shoot!" Hook warned.

The stranger kept moving toward the crowd, then a shot rang out. The stranger's leg was hit, causing him to fall taking Wendy down with him. Screaming and panic broke out, Hook walked toward the stranger and Wendy. Wendy's head had hit the ground hard, all she could remember was gunfire, screaming, and a large red figure looming over. Finally everything went black.

There was a pain in her ribs which made it hard to breath. She felt as if she were going up and down, she slowly opened her eyes. At first her vision was blurry after blinking several times her vision became less fuzzy.

Wendy look at her surroundings. She was not in her room she wasn't even in her Aunt's home. The place looked to be a cabin of sorts, then the room was moving up and down then it dawned on her. She was on a ship.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes."

_**This is just for reading entertainment, I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and leave reviews! **__**J **_


	3. Ever Want To Be A Pirate

**Ever Want To Be A Pirate or A Pirates Bride?**

**Chapter Three **

Cold chills ran down her spine when she heard the voice. Wendy instantly sat up and did so too quickly, her head spun and she was seeing floating dots.

"Take it easy, my dear, you had a nasty blow to you head." Hook said with false concern in his voice.

Her head stopped spinning and her vision returned to normal, she looked to see where he was. There across the room was marvelous dinner table with a feast laid out and Hook sat one end while the chair next to him was empty.

"Where am I?" she croaked, her throat was so dry made it almost impossible to talk.

"My beauty why don't you join me, I'm sure you are famished. After all you've been sleeping for two days." he coaxed her.

_Two days? _She must have hit her head really hard. She tried to recall how she got here but nothing came to mind, however one image flashed in her head a pair of green eyes.

Wendy shook her head she had no time to focus on that now she needed to get out of here and get home. If she played her cards right she could escape when his guard was down.

She slowly pushed the covers away and when her feet touched the ground something felt odd. She looked over herself and discovered that she was only wearing her white bodice with it's silk skirt attached that came down to her feet. She was appalled.

Hook watched her get up slowly and the moment she realized that she almost wearing next to nothing satisfied deep within him. Her bodice clasped in the front and it was only supported by her breasts, attached was a shiny silk skirt which came to her feet almost covering them. Her hair was down and still curly from her fancy bun she had worn at the ball.

In a word she looked delicious, he wanted to push her back down on his bed and devour her. _All in good time_ he thought, he wanted to gain her trust and to rid her mind of any thought of Peter Pan.

"Where is my dress?!" she nearly shouted.

"You looked uncomfortable so I removed it for you." he said coolly.

"You had no right to remove it, in fact, you have no right to removed anything from me!" Wendy shouted, her fists tightened wishing she could strike him.

"Relax my dear one I have not harmed or touched you in any way, I swear it." he said as he put his hand over his heart. "Please my dear do sit down." he gestured to the chair next to him.

Keeping her eyes on him she cautiously walked to the chair and sat down. He then set a seashell goblet next to her plate and filled it with water, Wendy was dying of thirst but was afraid to drink for it might be poisoned.

"Don't fret my dear it's not poisoned." he said guessing her thoughts. She looked up at him.

"How do I know you're not lying." she challenged.

He looked at her grabbed her goblet and took a drink. Then sat it back down next to her plate, if willingly drank it must not poisoned she figured. She grabbed the goblet and drank the water down realizing she was thirsty she really was.

Hook grinned then filled her plate with fruit and meat. "You must be hungry."

She swallowed the last of her water, "Enough small talk, who are you and where did you take me?" she demanded.

He looked at her and grinned wickedly, she hasn't changed she was still feisty and spoke her mind. He found it arousing.

"My dear you can stop with the pretending, you know exactly who I am and you know exactly where you are."

She looked at him puzzled, when he saw her expression he could see she had no idea what he was talking about.

His fist came pounding on the table causing her to jump, "So you really don't remember do you? Well let me refresh that pretty little head of yours." he rose form his chair pacing to his piano. "You came here once before but of course you were a child then, you came here with two other brats." he turned to look at her, "you were with _him."_ Hook couldn't say his name because of his hatred. Then he turned again his back was to her.

Knowing she still hadn't a clue he continued. "I proceed to search for him but to no avail then I tricked you into leading me straight to his hide away. I thought I had destroyed him but no, you and the rest of those brat chatted 'I do believe in fairies' and he was alive. I nearly had him then you gave him a 'thimble' which saved him and caused me to be swallowed by the crocodile." he said through his teeth.

Wendy did remember this but it was only a dream, it had to have been right? But then again here was this man explaining her dream exactly how it happened.

Her silence proved she still didn't know what he talking about. "Damnation, girl!" slamming his fist down scaring her. She then stood afraid of what he might do, he turned his expression was furious, "You are in Neverland the place where you never grow up, where you never worry about grown up things."

She decided he was completely mad but her sake she decided to play along. "If you were swallowed by crocodile how are you standing here now?"

He looked at his hook raising it up to admire, "Let's just say that I didn't agree with him." he chuckled under his breath.

"And if we're in Neverland, how did you get here and back?"

"I made an agreement with the fairies, now they are in debt to me." his wicked grin returning.

"And why did you bring me here?" she voiced the question that has been on her mind since she awoke.

"Ahhh, there's the question I've been waiting for," he slowly began to walk toward her making her back away.

From outside the Captain's window a figure floated in mid air waiting for the right time to strike.

"You see long ago I made you a proposition. I asked you if you wanted to be a pirate, your answer you wanted to be called 'Red-handed Jill.' And you agreed but then I tricked you into revealing his hide out and you changed your mind." She backed away as he inched closer, she backed into the wall and he still advanced towards her. "I asked you once more to join my crew but you said that you'd rather die."

He had reached her both his hands were on either sides of her head, trapping her. His face inches from hers.

"And now I have a new proposition for you my dear. You can become a pirate on my ship however you will be the ship's whore," her eyes widened in shock and fear the mere thought of being used any of his men made her sick. "Or you become my bride and no one will touch you but me." bringing his finger to caress her cheek.

How she saw this was either the ship's whore or the captain's whore, those were her choices.

"What say you my beauty?" he whispered he inched closer and closer then before she could answer he forced a kiss on her.

He used one hand to pin her wrists above her head and used his body to pin her against the wall, she was immobile.

She tried to fight him off but he was too strong, so as a last resort she bit his lower lip. He cried out in pain releasing her, he touched his lip and saw blood he looked at her with evil in his eyes. As hard as he could he backhanded her causing her to fall to the ground.

He kneeled beside her, "You will pay for that" hr said in demonic tone. He grabbed her by the wrist practically dragging her and threw her onto his bed, then got on top of her.

She knew what was coming next she closed her eyes so could pretend she was somewhere else. Just then the window shattered and a figure flew in knocking Hook off Wendy and they both flew across the room. Hook's body hit the wall knocking him unconscious and while the figure stopped and landed a few inches from him.

Wendy looked at the figure it was a man, he was tall and he wore a outfit that looked like it was made of leaves. He turned to her and her eyes met beautiful green eyes.

They stared at one another and could not move, like something was bounding them there in that moment.

"Go, get out of here now." he commanded softly. She didn't have to be told twice, she launched off the bed and ran out the door.

She came on deck and could hear some of the crewmen waking up, she saw the plank and thought she could swim to shore if it wasn't far. She quickly made her way to the plank and she could the shore it wasn't too far. She could make out that the place was a jungle.

She heard the crew coming to deck without a second thought she jumped from the plank into the water. The water was freezing for a moment she couldn't move but pure adrenaline kicked in and Wendy swam with everything she had.

Finally from what seemed like an eternity she made it to shore, she crawled her way on to the beach and collapsed from exhaustion. She faintly hear the commotion coming from the ship, then she heard Hook's voice loud and clear.

"Where is she?!" yelling angrily.

Her adrenaline rushed back she got to her feet in an instant and ran into the jungle. She ran and ran for what seemed like hours, she heard odd noises terrifying her. She felt as if she were going in circles but she kept running, random branches cut her bare arms and cheeks and the jungle floor hard on her feet stepping on thorns or tripping over rocks.

She continued to run until she tripped and twisting her ankle causing her to fall, she yelped out in pain. She tried to stand but it was to painful, the random noises began to scare her again she looked all around her getting more terrified by the second.

She couldn't take anymore, finally from the shock, exhaustion, and the cold Wendy fainted.

He had Hook unconscious then his eyes found Wendy but had no time to explain so he commanded her to run. After he made sure she got away he flew out through the window to find Wendy. Her tracks indicated she was on shore but ran into the jungle.

Suddenly a small glowing ball flew up beside him. "Tink scout up ahead see if you can spot Wendy." Tink chimed and rocked upwards.

He flew up slowly and watched Tinker Bell's pixie trail, seconds later she stopped and flickered. She found Wendy. He flew to where Tinker Bell flickered and then she lead into the jungle.

He landed softly on the ground making his way to Wendy, from what he could tell she had fainted she was covered in dirt, she had cuts, and she was either sweating or still wet from her swim. He kneeled down and touch her hand she was ice cold, without a second thought he scooped her up into his arms and flew to his hide away.

_**This is just for reading entertainment, I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and leave reviews! **_


	4. Except One

**Except One **

**Chapter Four**

Countless times Peter Pan had heard her stories of how he never grew up, but every time he came to hear Wendy's stories he grew taller, his grew deeper, manly features had replaced his boyish ones. He knew he was growing up.

He wasn't the only one who noticed these changes Neverland noticed too, but Peter was loved by many that he was never forced to leave unless it was his decision. Much to the island inhibiters' dismay Peter came to that choice all too soon.

One night, like any other, Peter flew to Wendy's home but only to find the house was empty. He'd managed to open the window and flew through it, the nursery was barren. Not just the nursery but the whole house was empty and dark. He'd entered once was the sitting room and something was building up inside him, he suddenly starting breathing heavily and trying to hold back tears.

Finally Peter could not hold back he dropped to his knees and let his tears flow. His forehead was touching the ground which made look as if he were praying, he sobbed loudly and kept repeating Wendy's over and over.

"Please come back," he whispered, "Please Wendy don't leave me, forgive me Wendy I'm so sorry Wendy please forgive me…WENDY!" he cried out. Letting his guilt take over.

The sun had begun to raise, and in the now empty Darling house was a boy curled up in a ball wanting his Wendy back. Thinking she had left him because he never came to her. As the sun made it's first light so did an choice, Peter Pan then decided he was going to grow up and find her and he will not rest until Wendy was his and only his. Even if it meant growing up and never returning to Neverland again.

First thing he had to do was find his parents, he tried to remember what his house had looked like but that memory was fuzzy. All day Peter had wandered in the streets keeping to the ally ways to avoid human eye, night had fallen had he wasn't successful. He leaned his back against a brick wall still keeping in the ally, he slid down sitting on the cold ground looking up at the sky.

Knowing that he would never see his beloved Neverland again saddened him but never seeing Wendy again twisted his heart. Tears thrilled to make a return when suddenly he heard a familiar jingle. A small glowing ball past over and quickly returned then made it's way towards him. It was Tinker Bell.

"Oh Tink it you!" he leaped up happily. She hugged his cheek and then made eye contact with him.

She began jingling and making gestures, which to someone else for doesn't speak fairy her gestures would give way that was angry. But Peter spoke fairy and was furious.

"Tink I know but look at me" he gestured at himself, "I'm growing up and I want to find Wendy."

Tink paused and jingled again. "Of course I love Neverland but I love Wendy more and it's took me all this time to realize it." he explained but trying to make Tink understand was a difficult task considering how Tink felt about Wendy.

"Tink, I'm sorry but I'm ready to grow up. Neverland was chapter in my life, an adventure. Now growing up is the next adventure and that's something I want to share with Wendy." he said probably the most grown up thing he's ever said in his life.

Realization hit Tinker Bell then, she had never seen Peter light up the way Wendy made him. And he made the decision to stay and find her. "Tink I need your help I need to find my parents, please help me." he pleaded her.

Tink knew this would be the last time she ever helped or see him again, but she complied.

She knew exactly where his parents were, she kept track of them just in case Peter ever decided to return. Of course she never thought she would see this day and yet here it is.

She lead him to his parent's house and watched him cross the street, he knocked on the door. A man answered the door. A second passed by and the man embraced Peter and called for his wife which was Peter's mother. Tink watched this precious moment with tears in her eyes she blew a kiss to Peter, unbeknownst to him, and flew back to Neverland.

In the passing of six years Peter as grown into a handsome young man and soon to take over his father's business as soon as he takes a wife. Peter's father owns company that trades goods with other countries and his father would sometimes travel. Even though Peter has changed he still never forgot what he had set out to do, he had looked for her but never found her he was beginning to think he'll never see her again.

And then Fate, "Peter dear, come here please." a feminine voice called. "Coming mother." he answered back.

Peter emerged from the study coming to the sitting room, the maid set a tray of tea on the table in the center. Peter took a seat as he watched his mother pour the tea "We have been invited to a ball. A masquerade ball." she informed him. "Isn't that marvelous?" she said excitedly.

"Yes mother it sounds grand." he said sounding bored.

His mother looked at him, he was somewhere else. "Maybe she'll be there." she said.

Peter looked at his mother, he had told her about Wendy and how he wished to find her. Of course she had been supportive throughout his searching but him being unsuccessful she thought this ball would cheer him up.

"I doubt it mother. Plus I think she has forgotten about me." somewhere deep inside him he felt that to be true, he couldn't explain it but he felt it.

"Oh my dear you never know, and besides your father is away at the moment I need a distraction. I was hoping you would escort me." she smiled playfully.

Peter couldn't deny his mother, and she was right she needed a distraction. She missed his father so much sometimes at night he could hear her crying. Peter, if he was still a boy, would care less and would only care of pleasing himself but growing up had changed him he now cared for others as well.

"Alright mother, I shall escort you." he smiled back. His mother smiled gleefully.

Peter accompanied his mother to town a few days later getting their costumes, his mother chatted endlessly Peter didn't mind he loved the sound of his mother's voice. She had purchased a beautiful purple dress and she purchased him a fine suit, she pleaded him to wear a costume but only purchased a mask matching his eyes.

They returned from shopping later that evening, Peter's mother requested to the maid to have dinner prepared. Peter had gone up to his room where he spends the majority of his time, always thinking of her.

A ball? Why did he agree to go to a ball? It's precious time wasted, he could use that time to find his Wendy. Over the years any free time he had he devoted it looking for her it became his obsession he feared that he was dangerously close to madness.

Just then he heard small jingling. He looked around and nothing was there the room was still and quiet, maybe he has gone mad and just hasn't noticed it yet. Another jingle sound interrupted his thoughts, he looked towards the window and then a small light flew into the room with a sparkly trail behind it.

At first Peter thought he was seeing things then the light came closer which revealed to be a small person with wings, and she was female. Suddenly it hit Peter "Tink?"

She smiled and hugged his cheek, Peter couldn't believe it his old friend had found him. He hold his palm out for her to stand on, "Tink you're here I can't believe it!" he whispered not wanting his mother to hear him.

She chimed. "Yes I agree it's been so long, I fear that you have forgotten me." he told her.

She chimed at him some more telling him what he had missed since he decided to stay, Neverland turn to snow and ice, and that it's a dark place and it's inhabitants are dying, appalled to hear this Peter did not know what he could do.

"Tink I want to help but I don't think it's possible for me to return, I'm grown up now." gesturing to himself.

She explained that he could come back whenever I he wishes. With that being said he knew exactly when he was going back and who he will take with him.

"Tink I have a mission for you."

He heard her speak that Neverland and everything about it was only make believe, it hurt him that she thought that way now.

He landed inside the grand room, a little too grand for his taste. Holding the rose in his hand he set it on the bed knowing she would find it.

She was dancing with some fool and he was trying to make conversation with her, until their eyes met. He knew she had felt something and he knew she would seek him out so he decided he'll play a little game with her. It was amusing to watch her search for him. Then a man dressed in red appeared and things took a turn for the worst.

But all of that was behind him now, and he sat there in front of the fire watching her sleep. As soon as he brought her back to the hide out under the tree she had to get warm for she was as cold as ice.

Once her color had returned, he had Tinker Bell restore her bodice and skirt back to it's original state before her run through the jungle.

As he watched her he couldn't believe the beauty that she had become, her lips were fuller now and pink, she had naturally rosy cheeks, her skin was soft and creamy. He noticed that she had curves in all the right places, he then noticed her breasts they were not too big not too small just right for his hands.

He quickly disregarded those thoughts. He wished she would wake up so he could talk with her, he had dreamed of them meeting again over and over but he was hoping it would have better circumstances. Not a pirate chasing after them like before.

She made a sound in her sleep bringing him back to reality, she moved slightly. Then he saw her eyes open she didn't look at him right away, she looking at her surroundings.

She sat up and finally made eye contact with him, he felt such a pull towards her. He felt that he could just take her in his arms and bring them both pleasure. He smiled at her and he thought she remembered who he was, but he was sorely wrong.

"Who are you?" she asked.

_**This is just for reading entertainment, I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and leave reviews! **_


	5. My Kiss Saved Her

**My Kiss Saved Her **

**Chapter Five**

As Wendy was regained consciousness she noted that was warm, really warm. From what she could remember she was running and running through a thick jungle she remember being cold, exhausted, and in pain. Now all she felt was warm was she back on the ship? Has that dreadful man captured her again?

Then it hit her she was obviously in her bed at her Aunt's and just dreamt it all.

She opened her eyes and her eyes told her differently, from what she could tell she was under ground. Under a tree from the looks of it, the place was surrounded by a wall of tree roots, the ground was covered in soft green moss, and a small fireplace which kept the room warm.

She sat up slowly and then came into eye contact with someone. He looked tall, taller than her, he was very well built, his hair was a mess of blonde curls, and he had the loveliest green eyes. In fact that's what should out must his green eyes, they were like emeralds.

He smiled at her, why was smiling? Do they know each other? She voiced her thought, "Who are you?"

Those three little words made Peter's heart sink, could she have really forgotten him and everything they had together?

"Wendy it's me. You know me." he told her. He looked at her desperately seeking any sign of his old Wendy. Nothing.

Has the world around her gone mad? Everyone is telling her that she knows them when, in fact, she has no idea who any one is. All she wanted was to go home, she could she in the corner of her eye a door way of sorts.

She sat up and thought that if she played along she could escape. "Wait it's coming back to me." she said

She stood she was still in her bodice and skirt, she also noticed it wasn't dirty and torn any more. She noted that there was a small rock near her foot she could use that. She pushed that thought away and tried to think of how she would get this man to turn his back.

Then she saw a water pitcher behind him. "I'm very thirsty." she said, and as she predicted he turned to pour her some water, with lightening speed she grabbed the rock and hurtled it to his head.

She heard the rock hit his head. "Ahhhhhhhh!" he dropped to his knees cradling his head.

She made a dash to the odd door way, it was a slide. Not letting that stop her she climbed up the slide awkwardly then found flat ground which came to a wall. She panicked why would there be a slide down into that little room and no way in or out? Something caught her eye, light was peeking through. This must be a way out she thought, she reached out and the wall nudged. Using both hands she pushed and it went up. She ran through quickly then it slammed shut.

Once again she found herself running through the jungle, thank goodness it was daylight.

Peter felt a sharp pain and cried out holding his head. What in the world did she throw at him?

So busy worrying about his head he didn't realize she was gone. When finally turned around then he noticed.

He felt dizzy and nauseous but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from finding her. He flew out through a roof opening and soared into the sky to find her.

She ran and ran she felt as if she were going in circles the jungle was thick, she kept turning in different directions. She stopped suddenly she had come to some sort of lagoon, rock wall surrounded the place with the top completely bare so sunlight can reflect the crystal clear water.

The sand was soft on her feet, the sun kissed her skin, and a light breeze blew through her hair. For the first time she was at peace, she felt calm. No pressure of her parents marrying her off, no nagging thoughts about the future, etc. Nothing was on her mind, and suddenly she wanted to stay here and never leave this place.

Her peace was short lived when she heard something coming from the jungle. She turned ready for whatever came out, come to think of it what could do? Could even fight? She was done for.

The man who was with her moments ago appeared, he staggered and his eyes were barley open. "Wendy." he whispered and fell to the ground.

This is it, now was her chance to run but her feet remained still. Everything screamed her to run but a small voice inside her told her to stay. Oddly that small voice spoke the loudest, she inched her way to him.

She slowly went to her knees and was at his side. He was passed out but from what he didn't looked injured, but then she remembered the rock she threw at him. She felt the back of his head, there was red on her hand, what had she done.

Without thinking twice she tore a piece of her skirt, ran to the waters edge and soaked it. Came back to his side and tried to clean the wound but it kept gushing blood. She ripped more of her skirt putting the soaked piece against his head and tied other piece around his head to put pressure.

Wendy gathered huge leaves from low branches to put his head under. She set them comfortably and adjust him so he was comfortable, finally she sat beside him and really looked at him. Sure under ground he looked well built but under sunlight he was magnificent, his skin was tanned beautifully, strong broad shoulders, muscled arms, taut legs, broad chest and six pack abs.

This man was masculinely beautiful, his hands looked as if they could promise wicked things, and his mouth could bring sinful pleasures. This made Wendy hot and bothered when she didn't even know him but he clams she does.

Without thinking Wendy took hold of his strong hand and something happened. She flashes in her head, she was flying with a boy, she was sword fighting with a boy, dancing with a boy, giving a 'kiss' to a boy, and then she saw a glowing light next to him. Then she was kissing him and she heard this boy's voice _"it's my kiss, my kiss saved her."_

What was that? Has she now gone mad? She doesn't remember flying or sword fighting that was all a dream wasn't it? But when she looked at the man again she saw some recognizable features, he had the same face as the boy except no boyish features, he's all man.

She looked him again and noticed something, his manhood indicated was aroused. Wendy stared wide eyed for she had never seen this before, of course she has heard it but to see it in person was something different. She had strange impulse to touch him she couldn't stop her hand then she felt his hardness and oddly at her touch he grew harder. She was amazed.

"Do feel free to keep going." She froze. Wendy turned her head to find him staring at her and was smiling. She gasped and backed away from him, her cheeks heated with embarrassment.

"H-h-how long have you been awake?" she managed to say.

He chuckled, "Long enough."

She turned away she couldn't look at him.

"As much as I would love to enjoy your embarrassment I would like to know why you though you felt the need to threw a rock at my head?" all traces of humor in his voice was gone.

Still not looking at him she answered, "I didn't wan to be held prisoner again."

"So let me see if I'm getting this right, I bring you to my hide away, tend to your wounds, save you from hypothermia, and restore your..umm clothes, and oh save you from a pirate that's taking you prisoner? What you have been more grateful if I'd left you for dead in the jungle?"

"Well leaving me in the jungle would have saved you from a bump on the head." she snapped.

"Ungrateful girl!" he yelled, "You wan to run off be my guest your more than likely to run into Hook again and this time I won't save you."

"Who says I need saving I can take care of myself." she yelled back.

"Oh yes I can see that, from what I saw you run in circles through the jungle and sooner or later, with Hook's men out there, you'll be captured again. Then Hook won't be so forgiving this time and force you to become the ship's whore."

Her blood boiled at his statement. "How dare you!"

"Oh but don't worry you said you could take care of your self." he mocked her.

She had nothing left to say for he was right how would she take care of herself when she had no clue where she was. And he did have a point he had saved her three times and never made any advances on her as Hook did.

He whistled and moments later Tink appeared and flew right to him, he talked to it and went to the back of his head. Tink touched the wound and it disappeared in seconds.

"Thanks Tink." he whispered he knew Wendy was watching him. "I'm fine now Tink I passed out earlier but thanks to Wendy that I'm talking to you now."

"What in the world are you talking too?"

"Not a what, a who. I'm talking to Tinker Bell she's a fairy." he snapped.

"Now I know I'm dreaming, because there no such things as…" he flew straight at her putting his hand over her mouth cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"Do not say that! If you finished that Tink would be dead." he said in a cold voice.

His feet touched the ground now he stood in front of her, she stared up at him unsure of what to do or say. Anger radiated off him which made her feel small.

She bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice, "I'm just scared I have no idea where I am and all I want is to go home." she said as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

Peter's heart softened at the sight his beloved crying. He shouldn't have been so harsh with her he wanted to break things gently with her no to explode everything at her.

"It's not your fault Wendy, I should have realized nothing is familiar to you yet." he said softly.

She looked up at him, what did he mean by yet?

"I know you want to go home but let me at least show you this place, why don't you take a break form your busy life and just have relaxing time to yourself." he coaxed her.

"I'll stay for a little while but I want your word that when I ask you take me home."

He'll have to make sure that her stay is pleasant so he'll have time to win her back. "You have my word." he offered his hand smiling.

"By the way what is your name?" she asked before she took his hand.

His smile got bigger, "Peter Pan."

Again she had another flash in her head, _Forget them Wendy, forget them all. Come with me where never, ever, have worry about grown up things again." she turned to him "Never is an awfully long time." He smiled at her she smiled back._

She shook her head then look at him, he had the same smile. Where had she seen him before?


	6. Faith

**Faith**

**Chapter Six**

Peter could tell that she still had no idea who he was or where she is, too her this is all a dream and that she'll wake up soon. Truth be told it broke Peter's heart that she thought that way. He had to try and make her remember he had vowed to himself and, unknowingly to Wendy, he would not lose her a second time.

Just how he was gonna get her to remember you might ask, he had no idea.

Wendy has been in Neverland for two days now and hasn't said a word hardly, she'll barely eat or drink. And this was frustrating him.

"Alright, that's it!" he announced suddenly making her jump and gasp.

"I'm going to find something to do, and I would like it of you came with me." he insisted more as a request than a choice.

"And what makes you think I want to go any where with you?" she asked.

"You've been sitting here for the past couple of days moping, and quite frankly, it's getting rather annoying. I asked you to stay for a little while and let me show you this place, you agreed but that did not mean for you to sit and stare into nothing. This place is beautiful." he said hoping she'll agree but she proved to be more stubborn.

"In case you forgot I was kidnapped and forcibly taken aboard a ship and then rescued by you only to bring me to another prison. So forgive me if I'm still on edge about you and any other being here!" she declared angrily.

"You also forget that I tended to your wounds, saved you from sickness, fixed your clothes, and gave you food and water. And yet you still don't have gratitude or a little bit of trust for me." he argued back. Stepping closer to her with each word until he loomed over her. She stood up and match his defensive stance.

"That is why I don't trust you! You tended to my wounds which means you have touched me, you fixed my clothes which means that you seen me unclothed, and you kept me from getting sick and Lord only knows what you did to prevent that." she countered seething with anger never taking her eyes away from his.

Peter was beyond mad now and it was taken every once of him not to explode in front of her again. "First of all let's get one thing straight, I never touched you or seen you unclothed Tinker Bell did it all with her fairy magic, you were healed by magic, your clothes stitched back together by magic. Do you understand now? I have never touched or looked at you in an inappropriate way!" Ok that last part was lie but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Her expression softened. "Really?"

And he began to calm down as well, "Yes, despite what you think I'm not Hook. I'm going to offer you a choice that will only benefit to my pleasure."

Wendy could see in his eyes he was telling the truth, all she thought about these past couple of days is when he will use her for his pleasure but he had made no advances.

Her head hung in shame, "I'm sorry and your right I should have been more grateful to you."

He gently lifted her chin with his finger, "You are forgiven," he smiled. His smiled made her weak in knees, why was that? And did his touch seem familiar?

"Now let me try this again, I would like to show you this island would you please let me escort you?" he stepped back and bowed like a gentlemen and offered his hand. She chuckled "I would be honored." she smiled back and took his hand.

And when she did she saw a boy bowing to her, he was wearing what looked to be a outfit put together with leaves. He bowed and looked at her with unsure eyes he had the same green eyes. He took her hand and they began to dance then the ground disappeared from under her feet.

She shook her head, what just happened?

"Wendy are you alright?" He asked with concerned.

When she looked at him again she saw a man not a boy. "Yes I'm alright."

Peter could tell something was on her mind but decided not too press the issue. He lead her through a different opening of the hide away then the one she escaped from. The sun was shining bright through the tree canopy. Different birds were chirping and the occasional sounds from the jungle, the lovely smell of different flowers. Wendy could have swore that this place was pure magic, she'd never seen anything so beautiful and so peaceful.

"How do you propose we cover this island? It'll take us days on foot." she said

"We'll fly of course." he said.

"Fly?! That's ridiculous people don't fly." she stated.

He crossed his arms and scuffed. She watched him as he rose into the air with the same stance as he left the ground. She gaped at him not believing what she was seeing.

"They can't but I can because I have one thing they don't." he said sly smile. He starting circling her.

"And what would that be?"

He slowly flew towards her then whispered in ear, "Faith." he simply said.

She stood back, "Faith? That's it? All I have to do is believe I faith in that I can fly then I'll fly?" she laughed. It sounded so ridiculous that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Afraid not, Wendy. This is real you just don't remember but don't worry you will in time." he assured her.

"Remember? Remember what? Nothing about this jungle is familiar!" she shouted. She grew tired of him saying what she needs to remember.

"Enough for now, come on I want to show you something." he said.

"Exactly how am I supposed to follow you when you're flying and I'm still on the ground?" she asked still furious.

"Well," he began to say with a cocky smile, "we could get there my way."

Her anger disappeared and turned into fear. "What do you mean?" she asked as she backed away.

He flew straight into the sky at lightening speed and disappeared. Wendy searched the sky frantically, then she heard laughing coming up behind her. Before she could turn around Peter grabbed hold of her by her underarms and shot straight into the air.

Wendy screamed so loud he wondered why he hadn't gone deaf. Them he tossed her into the air above him, too Wendy he tossed her and was gonna let her fall to her death, instead she landed on his back and put her arms around his neck tightly.

"Wendy." he gagged, "would you mind loosening your arms?"

"Are you insane?! You nearly let me fall to my death and you expect me to loosen my grip?" she yelled.

"I caught you didn't I?" he said. He had a point if he was going to drop her he would have done it already, right?

She loosened her grip now he could breathe. His arms were stretched out like wings straight and true, his whole body was horizontal supporting her body. He soared, he dived, he glided, he flew down to the water almost touching it, she stuck her hand feeling the ocean made her smile.

For the first time in a long time she felt free.

They flew over the whole island, Peter landed on a cliff that looked over the entire island. Wendy had never anything so breathtaking, or has she? Somehow this all looked familiar but how could that be? Perhaps a dream? A story she once told? Maybe when she told her stories her imagination went too far.

"This place is so beautiful, why hasn't anyone discovered it yet?" she turned and asked him.

Peter chuckled to himself, "Not many people believe in this place."

"You say that as if it were a hidden paradise." she said.

He looked at her then his gaze very intense, "For some it could be but only if they see it that way."

"All I see is a lost island." she stated.

"Turn around," he commanded, "Go on."

She gave him a wary glace, afraid of what he might do. "I won't hurt you," he said as if he could read her mind. "I just want you too see this place and how it could be a hidden paradise."

She complied with his command facing the now setting sun, he came up behind her his body was so close to hers that she could feel his heat.

"Close your eyes," he whispered softly in her ear, she obeyed, "now listen and feel what the island is saying." he said.

"Listen, to the wind blew threw the trees, it's the wind is speaking to you." As he whispered this in her ear could feel his breath in her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

" Feel the streams, the rivers, the waterfalls, the oceans feel as they caress your skin, soaking you, cleansing you." He ran his knuckles along her bare shoulders down to her arms, giving her goose bumps.

He encircled his arms very seductively around her, his left arm came under her breasts, and his right arm came around stomach holding her in place against his body. The back of her head rested on his shoulder, causing her to go limp.

She couldn't breathe she couldn't think all she could do was feel, feel him and what he was doing to her! Her breathing turned into short little panting.

"Peter." she breathed, both of their breathing sped up, he began feeling her but not touching her in inappropriate ways, strange thing was she wanted him too! She was coming alive under his touch.

She turned wanting to kiss him, he stopped her she could feel his breathe on her lips. "Wendy if I kiss you now like this I'm not sure if I'll be able to control myself." he knew he wouldn't be able too, she could protest all she wanted but he would not stop. He wanted her to remember first before he can have her.

"I don't care." she said and tried to kiss him again. This time he pulled away from her, his absence left her feeling cold.

"Wendy I can't just take your innocence, in fact I won't do it." he said more firmly intending to get his point across.

She felt rejection creeping into her heart, he saw the expression, "Wendy, at this point you and I are basically strangers and for me to take advantage of you like that, for me, I can't do that to you. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head, she did understand and the feeling of rejection was fading.

"And you still don't remember me or this place, so until then I cannot touch you in that way." _Easier said than done_ he thought.

"Okay," she simply replied.

"In the meantime why don't I introduce you to inhabits of the island?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I would love that." a smile lit up her face.

He stepped to her and took her hand, at the same time she heard something or she thought she did.

"_I'll teach you, I'll teach you to ride the wind's back and away we go." _

"What did you say?" she asked.

He looked at her confused. "I didn't say anything."

"Strange, I thought I heard something." she shook her head.

"What did you hear?" he was curious now.

"Someone said something about teaching me about the wind's back and flying away." she knew she sounded crazy and was waiting for him to laugh she look at him. He was looking at her in shock.

He gasped. Does she remember?

_**This is just for reading entertainment, I do not own any of the characters. Please enjoy and leave reviews! Wanted to get this chapter up before I left for Disneyland tomorrow! **_


	7. The Less She Could Remember

**The Less She Could Remember**

**Chapter Seven**

Peter held his breath waiting for Wendy's reply, the anticipation was killing him.

"It's probably because I'm tired or something." she finally said. His heart sake instantly why does she still believe it's all make believe?

_That's it! _he thought it's time to get with program and get her to remember, at the rate she's going it may take a while.

"Come the sun has set and there's still much more too see." he said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"But we are not going to be able to see anything in the dark." she stated. He began to lift into the air.

"I know it's the best time to see what I'm going show you." Peter smiled offering his hand.

She gave him a confused look but took his hand he helped her onto his back. He flew down the cliff thinking he was going to crash to the ground she held him more tightly almost choking him but at the last second he straightened himself and flew normally.

She breathed a sigh a of relief, he chuckled. "What's so amusing?" she asked.

"You are, I wasn't going to crash, Wendy." he laughed a little more.

"Sorry I'm just not used to this."

"You'll get used to it don't worry." he assured her.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked not even sure how he would know.

"I've got a feeling." was all he said and they continued to sore through the air. He brought her to a small opening and in the middle sat a large tree. Peter descended to the ground Wendy let go of him, he could help but feel sad at the loss of contact.

"Why did you bring me here?" she wondered. Plant life grew all around the tree, along with strange tree stumps with moss growing off the sides, _what a strange place, and yet, somehow familiar. _

Wendy couldn't shaking the feeling that she's seen this place or has been here before, but if she had wouldn't she remember?

Suddenly, light beamed from under the tree. Golden rays sprouted from inside, curious Wendy stepped toward the tree Peter cocked his head slightly and followed her.

She neared a hole in the tree where some of the light was coming from, she peered inside and what she saw she did not expect. Fairies! Wendy couldn't believe it, actual fairies "Is this really possible? Am I actually seeing fairies?" she asked not taking her eyes off the fairies.

"Yes, what you are seeing is real." Peter answered her.

She barely registered what he said because she was to engaged watching the fairies fly around gracefully, and some were dancing as the floating in mid air, almost as if they were dancing under water.

It was such a beautiful sight. Then she looked up at Peter who was studying her carefully, he watched her to see if this place would trigger any memory. She has the same exact expression as she did last time she was here but she remained silent.

Maybe he should recreate the act and hopefully she'll remember.

He offered his hand for a dance, then her eyes went wide. Wendy couldn't explain but when he offered his hand she saw a little boy, only it was Peter she saw as a boy.

Not sure why she saw this but when she did she stood up and backed away. Peter's eyes widened in alarm, did she remember something? "Wendy?" he said cautiously.

"Please, I need to alone." she said and walked in the jungle leaving Peter stand there.

What was that? And why did she just see him as a boy then the man he was now, this made no sense. One minute everything is somewhat normal then she gets some sort of flash back of dream? Is she going mad? Is this all in her head and she's where in a mad house?

She walked and walked till finally she found the sandy beach and just collapsed in exhaustion. Oh, why does this place feel so familiar? She had more questions than answers and, frankly, it was frustrating!

Her eyes started to feel heavy and before she knew it she fell asleep.

Poor Wendy was unaware that since she left Peter she was being followed, Hook had been sitting quietly and saw Pan fly over. Lucky for Hook, Pan didn't notice him he had Wendy with him.

He watched the couple and noticed Wendy's sudden departure, he had followed her till she sat on the beach. He watched her as he did he formed a plan that would turn her against Pan and come running to him.

It's perfect Hook would get his revenge on Pan and get his woman. And, in truth, Hook's lust grew for her, it took all his might to not throw her over his back and take her back to ship. No, she will come to him, willingly.

Hook walked slowly towards her he knelt down by her ear, "My dear Wendy, Peter is not who you think he is. He kidnapped you when you were younger, and brought you here to Neverland. I tried rescuing you but he kept stealing you away and told you lies about me, he kept us apart, and now he's up to his old tricks again. He's kidnapped you and brought you here trying to make you believe his lies, and keep you away from me."

"It's me who wants you, Wendy, me you want as well. Come to me." he whispered then slowly backed away disappearing from sight.

Wendy awoke suddenly what a strange dream she had but it made everything so clear, and all her questions answered.

She marched into the jungle, "Peter! Peter Pan, where are you?!"

Peter had her calling him he flew right to her voice and found her, as he looked at her he could she had something on her mind.

"I remember." she said.

He went still and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"I think I'm in love with Hook." she said.

Peter's world came to a crashing halt, _what did she just say?! _

**Okay, I finally got this chapter done! I apologize it took so long, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and check out my other stories **_**Twas Beauty That Loved The Beast**_** and **_**Captain' s Redemption. **_**Please leave a review for them :) ****  
**

***I do not own these characters.* **


End file.
